In a general liquid crystal display device, a drive circuit is formed outside an image display region that is a region in which a large number of pixels are arranged to form an image to be displayed. The drive circuit is configured to apply, to scanning signal lines connected to gates of thin film transistors (TFTs) formed so as to correspond to the respective pixels, signals for controlling on and off of the TFTs. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-32608, there is disclosed a liquid crystal display device in which drive circuits formed of TFTs are arranged on both right and left sides of a display region.
In the liquid crystal display device, it is demanded to achieve higher resolution, which corresponds to increasing the number of pixels in the image display region, and to achieve a narrower frame, which corresponds to reducing the size of a region outside the image display region.
In view of this, when the drive circuit for the scanning signal lines is formed in an outer region of the display device as in the above-mentioned liquid crystal display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-32608, materials for forming the drive circuit are limited, and hence the drive circuit cannot be downsized beyond a certain limit. This becomes prominent when the materials forming the drive circuit have relatively small electron mobility, such as amorphous silicon. Therefore, there is a limit on achieving a narrower frame in the configuration in which the drive circuit for the scanning signal lines is formed in the outer region of the display device, and it is difficult to further reduce the frame width in the related art.
On the other hand, when the scanning signal lines are individually connected to an integrated circuit with use of wiring made of a material having large electric conductivity, such as a metal, the number of the scanning signal lines to be connected is considerably increased in order to achieve higher resolution in the image display region. A region for arranging such wiring increases in size, and hence it is still difficult to reduce the frame width in the related art.
This application has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumferences, and has an object to achieve a narrower frame in the liquid crystal display device while maintaining the resolution.